


Dizzy

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Dean is having dizzy spells. Thankfully Sam’s around to help…





	Dizzy

Dean stood up too fast again, one hand shooting to his head, the other bracing himself on the table. He knew he should have refilled his prescription for it but in the grand scheme of things, getting dizzy didn’t seem that bad compared to everything he’d been through.

“Okay,” Dean faintly heard Sam say, a pair of big arms wrapping around him tight, pulling him up against his chest. Dean buried his head in it, shutting his eyes as Sam held him still, shushing him for a few moments.

Slowly the spinning stopped and Dean felt like he could move again without falling over. Sam held him though, keeping him from running off too soon, kissing the top of his head.

“You okay?” asked Sam, Dean carefully nodding his head. Sam let him move back a little, sporting a gentle smile. “I’m going to run out for your medicine and you’re gonna relax in bed.”

“Alright, Doctor Sammy,” said Dean, patting Sam on the arm as he started to walk away. Sam caught his arm, loosely holding it.

“I got you. Let’s get you better, De.”


End file.
